A variety of plastic skeleton decorations with lamps have been widely used to hang on the trees or under the eaves in all kinds of celebration to enhance the sense of vision at night. The decoration generally comprises an arc skeleton structure with a puppet or an angle placed inside, which is illuminated by lamps. Those conventional decorations, however, need larger space to store and are mostly used to hang on the wall without further versatility.